<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Call Away by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283726">One Call Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD'>HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur was woken up by the sound of his phone, not wanting to wake any of his family up, he answered, expecting it to be Quackity or someone,<br/>Instead, it was Eret, someone who almost never called unless it was an emergency.</p><p>Can Wilbur fix what has been broken by his friends family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud and annoying sound of his phone was what had woken the young musician up. He groaned and fumbled around in the 2AM darkness for his overly bright phone, wincing at the light as he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear, hoping the sound had only woken him and not anyone else in the crowded household.</p><p>Technoblade lay in the other room, a mere wall separating the two, and Wilbut could only hope that said wall was thick enough to leave the light sleeper at peace, so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pinket being more moody than normal because of it.</p><p>"Hello?" His speech was slurred from sleep, already prevalent accent more noticable than normal as he spoke, sitting up slowly as not to fall asleep on the call.<br/>
Above the static of the audio, Wilbur picked up the faintest sound of crying, as though the person on the other line was trying to stifle sobs.<br/>
Almost instantly, Wilbur was fully awake, standing up slowly from his bed, almost not caring if Technoblade heard him.<br/>
"Hello?" He tried again, this time getting a startled gasp in response, the sound of rustling and a soft curse as the phone hit something hard followed, before the phone was finally picked up and moved once more.</p><p>"W-wilb-bur?"</p><p>The voice was so soft, he almost didn't hear it over the static, but it was there. The first thing Wilbur noticed was that the person on the other line sounded terrified. They sounded as though they were scared for their life.<br/>
The second thing he noticed, what that it was Eret on the other line. Not Niki, or Tommy, or anyone else he would have expected to call him at 2 in the morning, but Eret, the one who almost has royalty status with his family, the one who never calls because they feel as though a call would be intruding on a person even though everyone has assured them that it would be okay, that it's fine to call.<br/>
Eret was on the other side of the connection, and he sounded so scared.</p><p>Wilbur was already halfway across his room, if Eret was calling him it had to be an emergency, and even if the shorter hybrid said they were fine and that Wilbur didn't have to come over, he still would. </p><p>"Eret? Eret, what's wrong? What happened?" He tried to keep the panic from his tone as another broken sob escaped the person on the other line,<br/>
"I... W-Wilbu-ur, I-I-" they had to take a shuddering breath, too fast and too harsh to make Wilbur worry any less, "I wo-ore a dre-dress in pu-ublic again, a-and my parents s-saw- they-they snapped my gla-glasses Wil, a-and, and-"</p><p>Another cry, this time the hybrid didn't try to stop the subsequent sobbing, though he did try to make his sobs quieter, to no noticeable avail.</p><p>Wilbur froze in place for a second.<br/>
Eret's parents weren't the most... accepting of people, high class, and uncaring, but they never seemed to be capable of doing something like this to their own child.<br/>
And breaking their glasses?<br/>
They lived in a no hybrid area, they were lucky to even have Eret, and they just... did that?<br/>
Wilbur had already thrown on his sweater and jacket, ignoring the annoyed look from Techno who had just left his room, in favour of struggling with his boots.</p><p>"Eret, where are you right now? I'm coming to get you, okay?"<br/>
Another sniffle, and Wilbur waited for a couple seconds, "I-I'm by the-the tree, the one- the one where Quackity broke his- his arm" a choked, pained laugh followed, and Wilbur smiled slightly at the memory.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way, keep describing to me some stuff you can see, okay? Just keep talking to me"</p><p>"O-okay, y-yeah, um, the-the beehive, where To-Tommy got stung, but T-Tubbo was basically initiated, that-that's here, I can- I can see that"</p><p>Wilbur kept talking to the hybrid, almost rushing out the door, before a hand reached the handle before him, opening the door quickly. Wilbur turned, spotting his father and his brothers all awake, all dressed somewhat well, other than Tubbo who still had his pyjamas on, just with some random boots he'd grabbed.<br/>
Wilbur nodded, and ran to the car, glad that he wouldn't have to try and steal the keys to the car or walk down to the tree where Eret was and back.</p><p>It wasnt too long before everyone had piled in, Tommy and Tubbo already looking through the seats and small areas of space for any fidget items or anything that Eret would like when they got him in the car, eventually finding a fallen fidget spinner and a fidget cube that Techno had obviously dropped at some point in the car, as well as a pack of gummy worms Ranboo had left in the car "for emergencies" a few days ago.</p><p>Wilbur continued to speak to Eret, asking him simple questions, "How was yesterday?" "Have you seen Niki?" "Do you want to watch a movie sometime soon?" Anything he could think of to keep his friend calmer. Hoping that they got there, and Eret would be fine, unharmed physically, and happy to come with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car came to a quick and sudden halt, Wilbur wasting no time in throwing off his seatbelt and launching his body from the car, still clutching his phone tight.<br/>Eret had stopped verbally responding, only shuddered breathing broken up by a few squeaks and wimpers reached Wilbur through the static audio of the phone.<br/>The musician sprinted, ignoring the sounds of his family attempting to get out of the car and follow him.</p><p>It was cold, the harsh autumn night air chilled him to the bone, his breath coming out in puffs of steam as he ran. The wind rustled trees and bushes around him, plants slowly dying to the colder temperatures moved along with them, if it were any other moment in time, it could have been relaxing. A break from all of the loud, white noise of everyday life, a calm, peaceful still frame. But instead of that calmness, he only felt a deep, unrelenting feeling of panic and worry.</p><p>It didn't take him too long to find the tree, it's long branches within sight, one of Quackity's beanies lay, soaked through and dripping, stuck to one of the branches. He couldn't remember who did it, but someone - either George, Dream, or Sapnap - decided to mark the tree after the winged hybrid had somehow gotten stuck, and then fallen from the tree, probably being one of the only people to somehow break an arm while being able to fly, over a large area of pillows and cushions that Niki had brought for the picnic that day.<br/>Wilbur would have laughed at the stupidity of his friend, some how able to land in the one place by that tree that didn't have a pillow or even a blanket. He didnt know if he should be disappointed or impressed.</p><p>It took him a while longer to spot his friend.<br/>Though Eret was tall, their lanky frame and terrifying ability to be almost deathly still made it very difficult to pinpoint their location, especially in the darkness.<br/>That was, until, the soft glow that had always been emitting from the base of the tree went out for a second, before re illuminating the small area it did.<br/>The light itself was barely able to be called a glow, more of a soft, and slight change in shade of the area around, making lines more prominent, and shadows stand out just slightly, almost unnoticeably more than what was usual.</p><p>That was when his gaze adjusted to the darkness fully, finally spotting his friend, huddled and lightly shivering at the base of the tree. The familiar out line of their overly fluffy hair, and what was most likely the remnants of a flower crown making it obvious that it was, in fact, Eret.</p><p>Wilbur moved closer, insuring that his steps were loud enough for the shorter friend to hear, a twig snapping just too loudly and causing his friend to flinch.<br/>"Hey, Eret, it's okay, I'm here now"<br/>He heard his voice, slightly delayed and quiet, from the phone clutched tightly in Eret's grasp.</p><p>The hybrid's gaze shot up, glowing white eyes meeting the gaze of soft chocolate, fear evident despite no actual way to portray said fear in his eyes.<br/>It took a second before Eret connected the dots and realised who stood before him.<br/>"Wi-Wil-Wilbur?"</p><p>Wilbur smiled and walked closer, "Yeah, it's me, I promised I'd come" he hung up, no longer needing the phone call to keep himself and Eret connected.<br/>Cautiously, he moved to sit beside the hybrid, remaining away as to not cause the shorter to panic, but still close enough that they could lean over into his side if they wanted.<br/>And after a few seconds, that's exactly what Eret did, easily curling into Wilbur's side as they cried, breath hitching as the phone slipped from their grasp.</p><p>Wilbur gently wrapped his arms around the thin frame of his friend, gently rocking them back and forth as he tightened his grip.<br/>Distantly he registered Tommy and Tubbo's footsteps coming to a stop beside them as they sat down.</p><p>Eret noticed them, and turned in surprise when he heard them sit down. Smiling sneakily when he saw that it was merely the two teens.<br/>Tubbo smiled, no words spoken as he and Tommy joined the hug, Eret practically melting into the affection given to them by the three brothers.</p><p>Technoblade glanced over to Phil, the winged man held a look of worry and well contained anger as he cast his gaze over the multitude of bruises and scratches illuminated by the slightly glowing tears from the hybrid, and Wilbur's phone - which had been discarded to the side.<br/>Techno had seen that look on Phil before, intact he'd seen it twice,<br/>Once with Tubbo, and once more with Tommy,it wouldn't surprise the piglin hybrid if he also held that gaze when he first met himself and Wilbur many years ago, so he shrugged, and gently removed his cape, draping the crimson fabric over the younger hybrid's slightly shaking shoulders, causing them to gasp in surprise.</p><p>"Its cold, you're wearing a skirt and long sleeved shirt, with a flower crown. You need to keep warm" he kept his voice monotone, but the shaking smile, and soft <br/>"Thank you" from the hybrid warmed the blade more than he'd ever admit to himself or his brothers,<br/>The voices cackling "softnoblade" much to his annoyance.</p><p>Eret relaxed against their friend, the erge to cry subsiding until it was nothing more than a buzz at the back of his mind, her eyes slowly closing as Wilbur's gentle rocking began to be accompanied by a soft humming, a gentle tune they couldn't quite place and yet they knew.<br/>The cape was heavy, but comfortingly heavy, the fabric and the white fur trimming were warm, a constant embrace. They could see why Technoblade liked it so much.<br/>Tubbo shifted to lean more against Wilbur, smiling slightly as Tommy wrapped his arms around Eret.</p><p>This felt right.<br/>Eret felt safe, this felt like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time Moves On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed in through the window, warming the bed the golden rays landed.<br/>They groaned, moving slightly as the light disturbed their sleep.</p><p>Flickering open their white eyes, they looked around their room, briefly confused on where they were, until their eyes landed on a familiar crimson fabric hanging from the wardrobe handle.<br/>Golden threads, lining the edges of the cape, glistened as the light caught on the threads.<br/>A small smile crossed their face as they slowly sat up, wincing slightly at the way the movement pulled on the bruises on their ribs.</p><p>It didnt take all that long for them to stand from the much too comfortable bed despite the pain of the numerous bruises that Phil had found out they had after bringing them back home not too long ago.<br/>They stretched, reaching over to the sunglasses that lay on the bedside table, new and shining, bought by Tubbo and Tommy, before they paused. Smiling as they shook their head, and lowered their hand. They didn't need the glasses, not while they were inside, not with their family.</p><p>Crossing the small distance between the bed and the wardrobe, they searched through their clothes until they found a comfortable looking skirt and an oversized hoodie, slipping both onto their body with a smile.</p><p>There was a gentle knock at their door, before the handle turned with a click, "Mornin' mate," Phil's voice reached them, and they turned with a smile to face him, the winged hybrid looking taken aback at the sight of Eret without their glasses, but smiled brightly, "You're not wearing your glasses"</p><p>"I don't need to, not with you guys"</p><p>Phil's wings puffed in pride, "I'm glad you feel safe enough with us for that, mate"</p><p>"Well, you all proved that I can trust you, especially after how much you all have helped, I probably trust you guys more than most"</p><p>"I'm glad"</p><p>Eret smiled, hand reaching to grab Technoblade's old cloak, slipping the comfortably heavy material over their shoulders. "Was there anything you wanted, Phil?"</p><p>Phil blinked, looking startled, before smiling once more, hands gently grasping the paper that Eret only just now noticed.<br/>"Uh- yeah, yes actually I did, I managed to- well I managed to speak with your parents the other week, which you already knew about," Eret nodded, "Well, you also know that they weren't willing to apologise, or even really try, which we already knew was going to happen. But what I didn't tell you was that they... agreed... to grant me custody," Eret's eyes widened, breath caught in their throat as they stared at Phil, "Over you- but only if you want"</p><p>Phil gently passed the papers over to the significantly taller teen, hands shaking just slightly. Never did the nerves go down, even after doing this same thing twice before, he still found it nerve wracking to ask a teen like Eret to join the very quickly growing family.</p><p>Eret stared at the paper, the words slightly jumbled due to their dyslexia, but Phil's signature was clear. A place for them to sign just under. <br/>"You.... want me?" <br/>Phil laughed softly, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't" he said with a smile.</p><p>Eret's arms wrapped around him before Phil noticed they moved, his wings puffing in surprise, before he laughed and wrapped both his arms and wings around the lanky teen.<br/>"So, is that a yes?"</p><p>Eret laughed, nodding enthusiastically, "Y-yeah, yeah" they sniffled, and realised they were crying. They found they didn't really care, feeling too safe wrapped in the firm and protective embrace of... of their dad.<br/>Phil laughed, warmly, hugging them tighter, "Welcome to the family, kiddo"</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo grinned wildly, running from the door and down the stairs to excitedly yell to Techno and Wilbur about the good news.<br/>And if a giant puppy pile of celebration followed, with movies, blankets, and a resulting pillow castle, the walls of which built by Tubbo and Eret,<br/>Then no one else really needed to know.</p><p>Just as they didnt need to know that Techno curled into Phil's side, hand carding through Eret's hair as they fell asleep to the sound of whatever movie they were watching.</p><p>No one had to know, because this was their family, and Eret wouldn't have it any other way</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>